What Have You Done?
by Harryfan626
Summary: By the time Harry was 12 he had defeated the Dark Lord 3 times, what about his kids? They're just normal kids, here's what Harry has to say about that... oneshot


**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! It is I, your not so faithful at updating author! This is just a little one-shot I had the idea of doing after reading a quote from Dan Radcliffe. The quote was about how when his kids turned twelve he is going to sit them down and say "What have you done? By the time I was your age I had starred in two movies!" So I got the idea (as a joke) of Harry doing the same thing. So here you are…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**What Have You Done?**

Running a hand roughly through his hair, Harry Potter spun around to face his oldest son. The twelve-year-old, who had just returned home from his second year at Hogwarts, was scared to death sitting in the large wooden chair staring at his angry father. James Sirius was guessing that the anger was due to the thirty detentions he had received with his cousin Fred that year. Both boys took after their prankster ancestors and attempted to live up to the legacy of the Marauders as well as Gred and Forge Weasley. Harry looked at his son and shook his head in disappointment, causing James to sit up in his chair.

"Dad," He asked, "Why are you mad? Is it because of the detentions? Because, I can explain that. The fireworks were because Fred found one of his dad's old boxes of them and we thought it would be a great welcome back from Christmas holidays with a firework show, we didn't expect them to duplicate so much because of age that there would be hundreds of fireworks. It really was and innocent mistake. I don't understand why McGonagall gave us three weeks of detentions. Honestly, I think she over did it."

"That's not why I'm mad James."

James looked up at him, "Then why are you mad?"

Harry sat down in the chair across from his son with a serious look plastered on his face, "How old are you, James?" He asked.

"Twelve. You should know that Dad, I mean, my birthday is the day after yours…"

"And what have you done?"

James shrugged, "Landed thirty detentions in one school year?"

Harry roughly stood up and looked at his son, eyes burning, "That's nothing! When I was your age I had already defeated Voldemort three times! I had defeated him as a baby! One I was a twelfth of your age I defeated the darkest wizard of all time!"

"But he came back." James pointed out.

"Have you defeated a dark wizard? I don't think so!" Harry shouted, "And then when I was eleven, a year younger than you I solved a mystery with my friends, protected the philosopher's stone from Voldemort and defeated him again!"

James opened his mouth to comment but Harry cut him off, "At the end of my second year at Hogwarts I defeated Voldemort for a third time, saved your mother's life and killed a Basilisk!" Harry turned to his son again and hissed, "Now tell me what have you done?"

Momentarily Harry was distracted by giggling in the hallway; he turned away from James to see Albus sitting in the doorway laughing at the treatment of his older brother. Albus' eyes bulged when he realized his dad was coming towards him, "Don't you laugh young man. Albus Severus Potter, I want to know what _you_ have done. When I was your age I had already defeated Voldemort twice!"

The mini of his father looked at him with wide eyes, "But Dad, I haven't even been to Hogwarts yet. I'm going in September."

"Do you think not going to Hogwarts exempts you from defeating dark wizards? I first defeated Voldemort when I was fifteen months old!" Albus, officially sick of his fathers ranting got up and started walking to his room, "Don't you walk away from me young man!" Harry called after him as he followed him down the hall.

James let a sigh of relief and sank into his seat, thanking the wizard god that his Dad got distracted by his brother. Ginny walked into the room to find her son sitting deep in the seat a look of comfort on his face.

"Your father was lecturing you again, wasn't he?" She asked. James nodded at his mother, "I'll go rescue Al." Ginny started walking down the hall, following the sound of her husband's angry voice to where she knew her youngest son was.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
